youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cheng Loew
'Cheng Loew '(* 17. Juli 1986; bürgerlich Alexander Cheng Loew) ist ein deutscher YouTuber. Cheng war Kameramann bei "ApeCrime" und produzierte Slow-Motion Videos mit Julien Bam auf "FlyingPandas". Auf seinem Kanal "Cheng Loew" findet man viele Vlogs aus seinem Leben und Behind the Scene Videos von den Drehs, auch Comedy- und Challenge Videos lädt er hoch. Person Alexander Cheng Loew mit taiwanesischer Herkunft, lebt zurzeit in Köln. Er spricht Deutsch, Englisch und Chinesisch (Mandarin).50 FACTS ABOUT ME | Cheng - YouTube Durch seine ursprüngliche Tätigkeit als Fotograf und Kameramann, konnte er sein Hobby zum Beruf machen und seinen Traum auf YouTube verwirklichen. Cheng war etwa 5 Jahre mit der YouTuberin Barbierella zusammen, bevor sie sich im Guten trennten, was in einem Video vom 16.5.2016 auf ihrem Kanal bekannt gegeben wurde. Seine neue Freundin ist Sabrina, die er durch Zusammenarbeit in verschiedenen Projekten kennen und lieben lernte. Kanalgeschichte Sein Kanal "Cheng Loew" fing mit Kurzfilmen und Formaten wie SuperAsianBrothers (Lets Plays) und IWBOI (I wouldn´t Bet on it) an, die er zusammen mit Yang drehte. Dies wurde mittlerweile jedoch eingenstellt. Zudem drehte er zusammen mit Albertoson auf dem Kanal "Alberto TV" auch das Format "I bet you will Not". Die Formate IWBOI und "I bet you will Not" waren dem derzeitigen Format "2G1B" (Two Guys, One Bet), welches er später zusammen mit ApeCrime auf deren Kanal produzierte, sehr ähnlich. Sowohl der Kanal "Alberto TV" als auch das Format "I bet you will Not" wurden aufgrund von Komplikationen zwischen Cheng und Alberto eingestellt bzw. gelöscht. Daher entschloss Cheng sich zu einem Neuanfang. So erscheinen auf seinem Kanal derzeit Vlogs, Comedy und Behind the Scene Videos. Schließlich zog Cheng bei den ApeCrimes ein, mit welchen er sehr eng befreundet war. Cheng half ihnen als Kameramann beim Drehen, aber auch als Produzent beim Umsetzen kreativer Ideen. Später zog er in eigene Wohnung mit seiner damaligen Freundin Martina bzw. Barbierella. 2014 startete Cheng, zusammen mit seinem engen Freund Julien Bam den Kanal Flying Pandas auf dem sie Slow-Motion Videos produzierten. Nach dem die Beiden im selben Jahr, zusammen mit Unge und Dner die Longboard Tour bestritten, gingen sie getrennte Wege und konzentrierten sich auf eigene Projekte. Allerdings sind die Zwei nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, sondern hauptsächlich weil jeder sich mehr auf seinen eigenen Kanal konzentrieren und neue Projekte verwirklichen wollte, was beide besonders beim Drehen der Longboardtour-Vlogs bemerkten. Dann zog Cheng mit seinem engen Freund Stephan Gerick zusammen. In dieser Zeit prankten die beiden sich ständig. Die gegenseitigen Pranks wurden mit jedem mal immer heftiger. Mit der Zeit lebten sich die beiden schließlich auseinander und gingen getrennte Wege, einer der Gründe war z.B. auch der große Altersunterschied der Beiden. Mittlerweile produziert Cheng auf seinem Kanal, zusammen mit seiner Freundin Sabrina, mit welcher er auch zusammen lebt, überwiegend sehr aufwendige Vlogs. Ebenso führen er und Sabrina zusammen den Kanal "Chibo" auf welchem sie ebenfalls Videos hochladen. Ebenfalls hat Sabrina einen eigenen Kanal namens "Sabi Bo" wo sie jedoch selbst keine Videos hochläd, sondern liked bzw. teilt. Projekte Im September 2014 war Cheng zusammen mit Julien Bam, Simon Unge und Dner auf der Longboardtour, die sie von Sylt zum Schloss Neuschwanstein führte. Sein Projekt 2016 hat er in Afrika zusammen mit seinem WG-Mitbewohner Stephan Gerick durchgeführt. Cheng ist Teil des Projektes Trees Of Life. Momentan (2018) verfolgen Cheng und seine Freundin Sabrina, das Projekt auf der kleinen, paradiesischen Insel Lombok, welche in der Nähe der Insel Bali liegt, ein gemeinsames Haus zu bauen. Equipment * Audio Rode VideoMic Pro Zoom H6 * Drohne Dji Inspire One * Objektive Canon 16-35mm/2.8 Canon 24-70mm/2.8 Canon 70-200mm/2.8 Canon 100mm/2.8 Canon 85mm/1.8 Canon 50mm/1.4 * EF OBJEKTIV ADAPTER Metabones Speed Booster (Canon EF an Sony E) * Kameras ** Aufnahmen: Sony a7s II & Sony FS700 ** Vlog: Canon Legria Mini X ** Unterwasser: GoPro Hero 4 Silver ** Slow-Mo: Sony NEX-FS700 * Computer & Software ** Laptop: Apple MacBook Pro ** Schnittprogramm: Adobe Premiere Pro Stand: Mai 2015 Einzelnachweis 2. MEIN YOUTUBE EQUIPMENT | Cheng https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R70fncyTiUs Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Köln Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:TubeOne